


TSN  Enjoy The Wedding

by MichelleW



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW
Summary: be
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 5





	TSN  Enjoy The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> be

01  
Dustin在邮箱里看到了Wardo发来的婚礼邀请函。他觉得自己不会是唯一收到的人，但还是给Mark转发了过去。

不到半个小时，Dustin收到了Mark的回复。

02  
“所以，就我们两个去新加坡吗？”Dustin问道。“他说他很忙要工作什么的，但我们都知道这不过是他的借口而已。你知道的，Wardo希望我们去，我们三个都去。”

“我们需要跟他谈谈。”Chris叹了口气，“他必须接受事实。而且Mark不去Wardo会怎么想？他们之间可不需要更多问题了。”

“我竟然会觉得他们之间变得和以前一样了，”Dustin看着Wardo发来的邮件，“毕竟他们现在也会偶尔发发邮件沟通什么的，这难道不是个好现象吗？我还期待着过几年看着他们……”在一起？在学校的时候，他真的觉得他们会走到一起。“……要不我们就别带他了。”

“你觉得……Mark对他还……”Chris没说下去，不过Dustin已经明白了他的意思。

“我希望不是……”Dustin说。“带Mark的话你确定他不会出状况吗？我们还是……找个借口跟Wardo说说别带Mark了。”

03  
劝说Mark去干他不愿意干的事简直太难了，办公室一番交流后，Dustin已经放弃劝说。

Chris瞪了他一眼之后上了战场。

Mark为了对付他俩也是做足了功课，Dustin都不知道原来Mark也这么能说。Mark拿Facebook当挡箭牌，拿工作当挡箭牌。Dustin觉得在Mark大脑的选择结构里，不管Chris触发哪条语句，对应执行的内容都没有“去婚礼”。不管Chris怎么调试他对付Mark的程序，都没有成功运行。

“我们只去几天而已，工作可以缓一缓，我和Dustin都可以回来后加班……”嘿！Dustin忍不住抗议，你想加班别带我啊！然而Mark还是不为所动。

等Dustin脑内循环几遍婚礼进行曲后，他们还在争执。毫不意外。

“我实在看不出来我去的重要性。他也不是找我们帮忙的，也不是让我当伴郎的，我不去又能怎么样？代码不会自动生成还是要靠我写的。”

我早告诉过你的，Dustin心里默默对Chris说。改变Mark的想法怎么可能？Mark可是非常有主见的，当初……

“……那你就想让Wardo失望吗？你知道的他想让你来。”

Chris在程序里加入了名为Wardo的函数，Dustin不知道这个程序现在对Mark还有没有用，以前这个可是，战无不胜。

“Wardo看到你来，会很高兴的。我希望你再认真考虑考虑……我们这么久没见过面了，这不也是个重聚的好机会吗？”

Mark没有回答，Dustin和Chris把这视为胜利的信号。

04  
Dustin订了去新加坡的机票，他们三个人的。

飞机上，Dustin看着熟睡的Mark，轻声问Chris：“他不会出什么状况吧？他不会炸了教堂吧？还是去抢婚？”

“……”

05  
“我给Wardo留言说我们到了，但是他还没有回复我。”

“对于明天的婚礼他估计已经忙疯了吧。”Chris说。“那……”

“我出去走走。”一路上沉默的Mark突然开口道。

“我陪你！”不顾Mark抗议的眼神，Dustin跟着他出了酒店。

“你想去哪里？”沉默的走过十几分钟后，在十字路口，看着Mark毫不犹豫选择了一个方向后，Dustin忍不住问道。

Mark只是回答：“不知道。”

“那……万一我们迷路怎么办？你不会想……”

Mark只给了他一个“你是白痴吗”的眼神。

Mark在一座教堂前停了下来，他看着教堂。Dustin也停下来，顺着Mark的目光打量着。

他好奇Mark打不打算进去，他会去祈祷吗？在他的重要时刻，在他在创办Facebook的时候，他祈祷过吗？

看着看着，Dustin突然意识到，这是明天Wardo结婚时的教堂。

“Oh,Mark……”Dustin喃喃道。

“我以为他会选择草坪婚礼。”Mark还在盯着教堂看，他面部表情不带感情的说了一句。“明天这个时候，他们会干嘛？”

“Mark如果你想谈谈你知道……”在Dustin上前打算给Mark一个拥抱时，Mark转身走了。而他的双臂还悬在空中。“……我很愿意陪你的。”

接着又是一路沉默。Dustin从没觉得寂静可以这么喧闹。持续的死寂都快把他逼疯了。

“我最近做了一个项目，”Dustin边说边判断着Mark的反应。“有一个函数总有问题……”Dustin开始说有关代码的问题，就在他觉得自己要自言自语一路时，Mark开口了。

“换个思路。”然后Mark就开始说他的意见想法，完全没有给Dustin接话的机会。说完后，Mark又说起了他的程序。也许转移注意力也是不错的方法，Dustin心想。

“我做不到。”做不到什么？Dustin走神了一会，他完全不知道Mark说的是哪里的问题。

“什么？”他刚才说哪个项目来着？哪个函数不对了？

“我明天没办法……我不会参加他的婚礼，去看着他和别人结婚。”这个意料之外的话题让Dustin措手不及。

“我本来……我不会去了，我不需要别人提醒我我错过了什么。看着他……给他祝福，我做不到。又不说我不去参加婚礼就不举行了，我去不去对结果都没有影响。”

“Mark……”Dustin完全不知道他该说什么。

“明天我打算在这座城市转一转，它太陌生了，”Mark始终没有看Dustin，“我对它一无所知，我……想要了解它。”

“如果你坚持的话……”

“还有，还是告诉Wardo……我……祝福他，希望他好好享受婚礼。”

“Mark，Wardo他有自己的生活我们……”

“我们回去吧，我还有代码要写。”Mark打断他，快速原路返回。路过教堂的时候，Mark没有看它一眼。


End file.
